Dude, It's Just a Lollipop
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Random drabble about Stan, Kenny, and a lollipop. Kenny likes lollipops.  WhatthisIdon'teven-For a drabble challenge I'm doing.


Succulent. Circular. Cherry.

Somehow, to Kenny, those three words together made up the most beautiful entity in all existence.

_A lollipop._

The boy's blue eyes sparkled with childlike wonder, locked on the deep red orb. The faint carmine swirls within the crystallized candy seemed to dance before him, like pinkish ribbons once blowing in imaginary wind frozen in a crimson globe. A near godly glow came from the lollipop, emitting intangible rays of sweet sugar the blond could just about taste in his mouth. He even found the white papery stick that held the treat to be particularly stunning. Truly, Kenny was looking at the most perfect lollipop that ever existed.

"Dude, Stan," Kenny said, swallowing the water that had welled in his mouth, "How much for that lollipop? Can I have it? I'll _pay_ you for it if I have to!" Part of him regretted saying that considering he didn't have much money to begin with (in fact, he was usually the one doing stunts for a buck here and there).

Stan Marsh, the one with the lollipop in his hand, holding it but centimetres away from his from his open mouth, paused. His deep cobalt blue eyes flickered over to his friend, a tad weirded out by Kenny's overly enthusiastic tone. It was just a lollipop, what was the big deal? Candy was candy, only a few cents to buy at the store, and yet Kenny was acting like that one little pop was as vital for him to have as a new kidney for someone having a life-saving operation. This wasn't the limited edition director's cut of Backyard Sluts 9; this was a fucking lollipop!

"Kenny... You know it's just a lollipop, right?" Stan said slowly, an ebony brow raising as he spoke, "Why do you want it so badly?" Did it have some invisible coating of coke that only Kenny could detect or some such thing?

"Because I just do, so can I have the fucking lollipop or what?" The blond snapped, reverting to the mindset of an eight-year-old child rather than a sixteen-year-old boy.

Stan pursued his lips, not sure what the hell to make of the situation. The lollipop _was_ Stan's, after all... But Kenny looked like he'd lick old semen off the filthy school bathroom floor just to have the thing (well, he'd likely do that anyway for a rather cheap price).

_Well...he doesn't have much money...so he probably doesn't get to buy candy..._ After all, everyone knew that Kenny's lunch every day was a plain sandwich and tap water, sweets never exactly making their way into the daily meal plan.

"Fine, take it," Stan sighed, handing the pop to Kenny with a roll of the eyes, "It's all yours, man."

A gleeful beam came to the blond's face, the excitement of a boy getting the most amazing Christmas present of all gleaming brightly in his sapphire eyes. Kenny eagerly snatched up the candy, shoving the red sphere in his mouth without the slightest hesitation. His tongue tingled with the taste of sugary artificial cherry and sweetening chemicals, savouring the flavour and letting it enchant his senses. Even if it was just a lollipop, it was a damn good one.

He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of the sweetness by loudly sucking on the pop. His tongue swirled around the candy, absorbing every sugary particle, basically pretending that the only other thing that was on the planet was _that lollipop._

Stan watched his friend, slightly concerned about the amount of outright _pleasure_ Kenny was getting from the treat. Just the way he enjoyed _sucking_ it...

_Wait..._ The dark-haired boy thought that over a moment, then made a face. _Kenny_ and _sucking_... He knew the implications that could so easily apply.

"Aw, sick, dude!" He groaned, slapping the blond boy upside the head before turning to go.

Kenny snapped out of his blissful state of candy-induced joy, spitting out the lollipop as reality hit forcefully returned to him. The lollipop landed on the floor with a faint clink, a bit chipping off the side, some dirt sticking to the damp sticky part of the pop.

"Hey!" The blond growled, glowering in Stan's direction only to catch a glance of the other boy walking away. Kenny's glower was basically useless, Stan already a good distance away, back turned to Kenny, showing no sign of looking back.

"_Dick!"_ Kenny shouted, kneeling down to pick up the candy, using his other hand to give neglectful Stan the middle finger. He watched Stan simply walking away, not giving a fuck either way, and only making Kenny glare harder. Finally, seeing it was really no use, the blond popped the candy back in his mouth, not caring for the extra dirt seasoning on the sugary treat. After all, it was still a fucking amazing lollipop.


End file.
